


Mother Knows Best

by PinetreeVillain



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime!verse, Blood Moon Eclipse, Broken Bones, Gen, Mom's home, New witch comes home, Soul Perception, some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5 years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura and Maka and Soul are living comfortably.</p><p>However, strange new occurances are happening: giant Kishin eggs, strange women in white, Soul's sudden weird behavior, two strange new students at the academy....</p><p>And with these occurances comes the legendary, and ever absent mother, Kami Albarn. </p><p>But Kami's not the only mother to return....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!Do not expect this too be updated frequently!!

Soul stared at the black and red tinged soul in his hand with satisfaction. Maka stood behind him redoing her hair after their victim had pulled it apart. Her hair had gotten much longer and a lot more distracting. 

Being nearly 20, Maka had already graduated from the academy as well as Soul. She'd successfully turned him into a Death Scythe, much to his utter pleasure. She was as known as her mother was. Maybe even more. But it didn't stop her from slaying the bad souls. Her clothing style didn't change much besides the additional leggings she started wearing do to prying male eyes. Her age curved her figure but sadly did not affect her chest as much as she would have liked it to. Her shirt changed to a light red as well. 

Soul got taller as he was at least a head taller than her. He continued to wear various hair restraints from sweatbands to headbands and even the occasional ponytail because of the unnecessary spike to his hair. He wore hoodies over a red graphic t-shirt with the shinigami skull symbol on it. He switched to red converse to go with the t-shirt. His teeth might have gotten sharper over the years, but there was one long tooth in his lower jaw that occasionally protruded out of his lip that drove both Maka and Kid insane. 

"Another soul for the eating." Soul stated before sticking the orb in his mouth and chewing loudly on purpose. There was a jaunting tune that sounded vaguely like a piano echoing quietly in her ears. 

Along with her age, Maka's Grigory Soul had given her a new ability that had slowly allowed her to literally hear souls. Each and every soul she heard had its own unique sound. For example, Soul's soul sounded ironically like a piano, and Blair's soul sounded like digital two-bit. The sounds were soft. Soft enough that they never bothered her and slowly became a part of her self that she liked and could function with. 

"Yeah. You should watch your diet. Your starting to get a gut." Maka said, flipping her ponytail behind her. 

"I am not!" He snapped in defense. He stuck his jaw out to allow the tooth to stick out. He smirked at Maka's irritated face. 

"Ugh!" She groaned, throwing her hands in the air, "Will you just get that tooth pulled already?!" Soul's teeth were already annoying and uncivilized as it was, but the one tooth that just taunted her so much was infuriating! Countless times she'd tried to pull it out herself when he was asleep, but only ended up nearly losing her fingers when his jaws slammed shut. Every time Death the Kid saw it though, Liz and Patty had to hold him back from ripping it out of his mouth or punching his face. 

"I'm not." He stated, smirking. "I happen to like this tooth very much." Maka's frustration basically steamed out her ears. 

"Ugh! You are so annoying sometimes!" Maka shoved him, but he barely even wobbled. Meister or not, she couldn't move him unless she punched him. He weighed a ton as oppose to the weightlessness of his scythe form. 

"Me?" He looked at her credulously, "You should talk! You nag like it's your soul purpose!" He elbowed her and she reacted by punching his shoulder full force. He winced and rubbed it. "JEEZ!" He grumbled. 

"Humph!" Maka huffed. She turned around abruptly and began walking down the street towards the motorcycle. "Let's just go. We have dinner to start. And Kid wants to tell us something." Soul snickered and followed her, inhaling through his teeth to suck in saliva. Upon reaching his bike, Soul swung his leg over the side and seated himself. He stuck the key in the ignition and started the bike. He felt Maka wrap her arms around his waist and her signal that she was ready. He kicked the kickstand up and revved the engine before proceeding to speeding down the street. 

Looking up at the sky, Maka acknowledged the black clouds blotting out the moon and the distant thunder. 

"It looks like a storm might be coming!" Maka shouted over the wind. Soul turned his head slightly and said, "Kid picked a hell of a time to talk!" Maka agreed with a nod, it was after all 11 at night. The wind picked up as they drove farther down the mountain that was Death City. It was in fact peculiar that Kid would pick such a late time to meet, let alone the fact that he chose 11 over 8. 

The humid summer air somewhat cooled the two as they reached the base of the mountain where they were to rendezvous with Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid ,Liz and Patti, and Crona and Ragnorok. The fog also got thicker. Maka grew concerned as she saw the lightning flash a dark red. It wasn't the first time she'd seen strange colored lightning. There were of course other colors like purple and yellow. But red was a new color. Last time she'd seen it was when Asura shocked her with it all those years ago. It was completely impossible that that could be him. So very very impossible. 

Was it?

Of course it was. Asura died by her hand. She'd watched it. It couldn't be him. She watched all of those souls disappear. 

Soul pulled over next to an old building, pulling the keys out of the ignition and kicking the kickstand out. Maka got off, straightening her tail coat. It was such an ugly building. She wondered why they didn't just tear it down. The paint had pealed away and there were holes in the roof and walls. Not a single window wasn't cracked broken or missing completely. The door hung off its hinge and swung creakily, just waiting to fall off completely. They were over whelmed by the suffocating smell of rotting wood and mold. There was no sign of any of the others. 

The clanking of keys brought Maka's attention to Soul's hand where he bounced his keys before tossing them to her. She recoiled and caught them but mostly with her stomach than her hands. She looked back at him as he pulled his necklace out from under his shirt and approached the building. Two years ago Soul had gotten a letter in the mail from his brother Wes. He hadn't opened it and tried to throw it away a couple of times leaving Maka to fish it out of the trash. Just last month had he finally opened it and found that it contained the necklace he was currently wearing. It came with a large piece of paper that had been written on on the front and back. He hadn't told her what it said. She didn't dare ask. 

The necklace itself was actually very nice. It wasn't too decorated as to not be Soul-wearable and it apparently was very expensive due to the expression and low whistle he gave when he pulled it out. It was a very small blue stone with a white X carved into it. Beneath it was an even smaller silver bead. When she rolled the bead in her fingers the X would fade into a grey and glisten almost kaleidoscopically. It hung from black leather lace. In retrospect it looked very nice on him. He'd tuck it into his shirt when he rode his bike or went kishin hunting. Maka didn't know why he wore it if he hated his brother. But from what she saw, he hadn't taken it off. Not only that, but he'd been in a particularly depressed mood for four weeks after that. This is the happiest she's seen him since then. It was a relief. She'd been worrying. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, sticking the keys in her pocket. He didn't respond until he'd kicked the door in. "We're meeting them at Banshee's." She stated, quite sure that this wasn't the drug store they were meeting at. 

"Look at the sign." He pointed upwards. Maka followed his finger and looked at the grotty wood to read Christuna in messy and chipped blue painted letters. 

"A music store?" She followed him inside, walking slowly as she felt the wood creak and strain to stay together under her weight. He was already behind the front desk.

The inside was even more appalling than the outside. Cockroaches and termites crawled all over the place. Ghastly spiders hid in the corners and ran away as she took steps into the building after her weapon. It smelled damp and of rotting wood and mold. It was very dark. Wind blew in through the holes and the ceiling and walls creaked louder with every powerful blow. 

"I wanna see if they have any old records here." Soul said, picking up a wooden box and walking towards her. She turned around so they could walk out. 

Now outside of the building, Soul set the box down and dusted the top off. Written in faded sharpie on duck tape were the words 'Jazz'. Of course. Maka shook her head as he took the lid off, flicking through the record slips. He mumbled "have it" and "nope" and "gross" a few times before pulling one out. On the cover slip was a photo of a woman in black with dead black birds hanging from strings from her arms. The title was rubbed off. "Oh!" He checked the cd to make sure it was inside and then closed the box. Soul had taken up a hobby in collecting old records ever since she'd bought him an old fashioned record player. She was actually very surprised by the majority of records he had hidden in his room. Most of them now littered the walls of his room and the living room. 

"What is it?" She asked moving it in his hands so she could read the back and see if the title was there. 

"Music." Soul said flatly. 

"I know that!" She snapped. Maka scanned the back. "Duchess Black." She said aloud. 

"She's a legendary musician. She even sings in a few." He flipped the package around and observed the song list. "Oh yes! It's got all her best pieces!" He stood up, pushing the box aside with his foot and making his way back to his motorcycle. He placed it in the customized saddle bags. 

And it suddenly down poured. 

Maka yelped at the shock of the cold water and shrugged her shoulders all the way up to her ears, gasping at the ridiculous amount of water falling from the sky. In all her years, it never rained this much. It never rained this much in a desert period. She heard Soul shout something and then she felt a heavy jacket land on her head and cover her shoulders. She squinted to see that Soul had thrown his jacket at her and was starting his bike. The rain pummeled them as they sat on the bike and shot down the street to head to the infamous dinner theatre Banshee's. 

Maka struggled to keep a hold on the jacket to shield her from the rain and hold into Soul at the same time as he was driving at a rate that had to be illegal and extremely dangerous in a storm so rainy and windy. An especially bright and loud shock of thunder and clap of lightning made Maka jump and squeeze Soul's waist tighter. When the lightning came again, however, a figure appeared in the middle of the road, directly in line with the motorcycle. 

Time slowed. 

Maka watched as Soul gripped the breaks and yanked the motorcycle handles to swerve away from the woman in the road. But the wet pavement decided to be a problem and the motorcycle slipped. It skidded onto its side, flying across the slippery cobblestone. Maka fell off on impact, scraping horribly against the ground and crying in pain. She felt Soul slip out of her arms and the rain get heavier. 

Maka tumbled along the ground, slipping numerous times until she came to a stop. She cringed at the sting of the road burn, grabbing her arm and side where she took most of the damage. She herd a loud clank over the rain and she lifted her head as she heard a pain shout just a head of her accompanied by a disturbing mash of piano keys. Her head throbbed and she dropped her head back on the pavement. 

'What are you doing Maka?' She asked herself. 'You've been through WORSE than this! Get up and find Soul!' But her body wouldn't let her. It was just a few road burns! Why couldn't she get up?! She rolled onto her back, arching her stomach towards the crying sky to try make the pain go away. But the more she moved the stronger it got. 

She squeezed her eyes open to see if she could see anything. She could make out the shape of a shivering form doubled over on the ground, holding its leg to its chest. A little distance away and slowly closing in was another. The woman in the road. She was very tall by what Maka could take in. She was sure it was a woman by the hourglass figure. She could vaguely hear her soul over the rain. It was very quiet. Like.... The sound of bird wings. She approached Soul, heedless of the aggressive growls and noises he was making at her. She stretched out a hand towards his head. Maka writhed and slumped towards her weapon partner. She pulled on the ground, shouting threats on the woman's life if she hurt him. But she wasn't fast enough and neither was Soul as she touched his head, palm against his forehead and fingers in his hair. His eyes shot open, a red glow pouring out of them. He slouched and then crumpled into a heap when she removed her hand as if she'd been burned.

The rain ceased instantaneously. 

Maka shouted at her more, demanding to know what she'd done. No answer came. But the woman knelt down and touched the leg he'd been clutching which Maka now noticed was bent at an odd angle; and now that she could see and hear better from lack of rain, she heard a stomach clenching crack as the limb popped back into place. There was a grown from Soul and the woman whispered something to him before vanishing into fog. 

The pain stopped instantly. 

Maka shot up and darted over to Soul, falling on her knees by his face. She grabbed it and touched his temple. No pulse. She checked his neck. Pulse. She heaved a sigh of relief. What ever the woman had done, she'd made up for it by healing him. He seemed perfectly fine aside from him still shivering from being soaked to the bone and being unconscious. What had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

Maka didn't even bother telling the others they couldn't make it. She didn't bother with the strange weather. She didn't bother making dinner. She only dragged Soul home, ditching his bike, and getting them both on the couch. She had him laying across the couch with his head in her lap. This was a familiar position as they often spent afternoons like this with a good book in her hand and Soul taking naps on her lap or listening to music. 

Their relationship had gotten much stronger since the defeat of the kishin Asura. Maybe it was that they could have died and didn't realize it until after or because of simple trauma. But either way, they almost never went anywhere alone. And they were both perfectly okay with that. Soul was protective given they were older and she was vulnerable to to sexual assault from men much bigger than her and possibly stupid enough to do that to her. But either way, it was like "look at her and I'll eat your face". Some times Soul would come with her because he didn't want her to go alone; this was because a few years ago, just before their graduation, she'd been walking home alone. She'd been suffering from a headache and was apprehended by some thugs. Death City usually didn't have thugs or gangsters but due to the increase of kishin eggs around the country, people were coming to Death City because it was better protected. The whole city was now spread to the outer layers, no longer entirely on the mountain. As she'd been passing through a short cut, she'd run into them. They wouldn't let her pass and by the time they had her cornered, she'd been to stressed and dizzy to do anything about it. Soul showed up literally in the nick of time, also literally throwing them out of the alley to get run over by cars. She was not allowed to be alone at night. His over protectiveness always got on her nerves every time it showed. 

But she was also the same with him. She always asked him if he was okay or if he was unhappy when he was acting off. If he wanted help with something or if he wanted to do something other than just lay on the couch and watch her read. But he'd always answer the same way. 

"If there was a problem, I'd tell you." He'd say almost in a laughing tone. But he didn't seem to always mean it. Too many times had it backfired on her to not take action. Way too many. 

Which brought her back to now. What had been wrong with her? The pain had been worse than what she could take. She couldn't figure out why. But the woman. Who was she? What did she do? 

When Maka had gotten them both home safely, she'd checked him six times to make sure he wasn't dying. His pulse was fine, she didn't find any bumps that could be a cause of concussion, and he didn't seem to be in pain. He just seemed unconscious. Like the woman just put him to sleep. He had little to no injuries like he hadn't flipped his bike and been squished under it. 

She brushed the white hair out of his face that covered it. His headband had come off in the crash. His hair was an out of control abomination of white. He had a porcupine on his head. Maka ran her fingers through his hair, ignoring the sharp pain in her ribs. She might have fractured some. Her head hurt but she didn't care. Her phone vibrated in her pocket but she didn't bother answering. Her hair was relatively dry but still dripped slightly. Their wet bodies soaked their couch. Blair was asleep on the window sill. Maka didn't know how she'd slept through all of her frantic movement and slamming the door open and talking to herself in panic. 

This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've just organized the chapters in a stupid way, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the bad grammar, I wrote this like.... A year ago and am now just posting it.

He was in the room again. 

How does it still exist?

There was no record player. Just nerve wracking silence. And a fowl smell. 

"It's been a while." Soul gripped the arms of the chair. "I did a bit of remodeling. I hope that wasn't a mistake. Do you think it looks weird? I don't really like the carpeting. Did you like the last one? Was this new one a mistake? I mean, the last one was okay. But this one just looks like a bad mistake. I mean I could easily change it but I think it'd be too much effort." Soul could only think 'holy shit what has this guy been smoking'. He heard the small foot steps before the Imp came into view, in all his red one foot tall glory. He looked different though. 

Instead of a black suit, his suit was white. The black rings around his eyes had turned white. His skin was a brighter red. His horns were curlier. His smile had more teeth. This couldn't be his nymph. 

"Look at your face. You look like you've seen a ghost!" The Imp smirked, more teeth on display. 

"Nice suit." Soul said, eye brows arched upwards. The Imp's smirk got impossibly wider. 

"I return the compliment." Soul looked down at himself, finding that his black suit was white. He still had a red under shirt. Soul looked back at the Imp for an explanation. What he got was a surprise. 

The Imp was glaring at him accusingly. His lips were curled down in a frown. Like he was snarling. 

"You've made a mistake." The Imp said darkly. Soul arched an eyebrow higher than the other. "The woman you fool. She touched you. You let her touch you." Soul furrowed his brow. He didn't remember anything. Just the woman walking towards him and then everything got fuzzy. 

Shit his leg had broke!

"She fixed it." Soul looked at the Imp. His beady eyes were focused on him. "She TOUCHED you. And you've been corrupted. We have been corrupted!" The Imp yelled at him. Soul was taken aback. The Imp never yelled at him before. He didn't think he was even capable of it. Or even showing any signs of anger or sadness or any other emotion besides madness. If madness was even an emotion. "I'm not supposed to be able to display this much emotion. In fact, I'm not even sure how it works. I don't even know how." The Imp continued, voice slightly leveled again. "We've collected some of Her characteristics." Soul furrowed his brow. 

"That's impossible..." Soul wasn't allowed to continue. 

"It is possible." The Imp interrupted. "She's an unstable Sorceress. She touches any living thing, She'll send characteristics into them, altering their DNA so they can hold onto the parts of her that she doesn't need.

"She basically just gave us the bad things about Her." The Imp summed up. 

"And those would be?" Soul urged. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know. But it was better to know than not to. 

"Well it's not so much flaws." The Imp began again. "But she has insured our demise." Soul narrowed his eyes. "She is a sorceress. She's been in a coma for hundreds of years because she gave birth to a god. She rested to physically and mentally repair herself. She's removing excess power so she doesn't burn up. And during her peruse through you're memories, she's excelled a large amount of dangerous energy into you." He said. 

"So what's it gonna do?" Soul asked slowly. The Imp looked him in the eye carefully, but then turned back to the way he'd come. Soul's eyes widened, not ready for him to leave since he had questions and stood up, following him into the pitch black darkness. But as soon as his foot touched the black ground, white surged across the ground around his foot like veins. He stopped walking, but when the Imp waved his hand for Soul to follow, he did. 

"It'll burn you up."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is abandoned sorry :/


End file.
